Finding Kiara
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Disney/Pixar's 2016 computer-animated adventure film "Finding Dory", the sequel to the 2003 film "Finding Nemo" Plot Kiara, an African lioness, gets separated from her parents, Simba and Nala, as a child. As she grows up, Kiara attempts to search for them, but gradually forgets them due to her short-term memory loss. In a flashback (from Finding Buster), she joins Mordecai – a blue jay looking for his missing son Buster – after accidentally swimming into him. One year after meeting Mordecai and Buster, Kiara is living with them in North America. One day, Kiara has a flashback and remembers her parents. She decides to look for them, but her memory problem is an obstacle. She suddenly remembers that they lived at the "Jewel of Morro Bay, California" across the grasslands when Buster mentions the name. Mordecai and Buster accompany Kiara on her journey. With the help of Thomas O'Malley, their cat friend, they ride to California. Upon arrival, they explore a shipwreck full of lost cargo, where Kiara accidentally awakens a giant coconut crab, who pursues them and almost devours Buster. They manage to trap the crab in a large shipping container, and Mordecai berates Kiara for endangering them. Her feelings hurt, Kiara goes to seek help where she is captured by staff members from the trio's nearby destination, the Jungle Life Institute. Kiara is placed in quarantine and tagged. There, she meets a grouchy but well-meaning cape buffalo named Chief Bogo. Kiara's tag marks her for transfer back to the African jungle. Bogo, who fears being released back into the jungle, agrees to help Kiara find her parents in exchange for her tag. In one exhibit, Kiara encounters her childhood friend Tigress, a nearsighted South China tiger, who used to communicate with Kiara through pipes, and Diego, a Smilodon, who mistakenly believes he has lost his ability to echolocate. Kiara subsequently has flashbacks of life with her parents, and struggles to recall details. She finally remembers how she was separated from her parents: she overheard her mother crying one night, left to retrieve a crystal to cheer her up, and was pulled away into the grasslands. Mordecai and Buster attempt to rescue Kiara. With the help of two lazy bulls named Ferdinand and Valiente, and a common martial eagle named Anga, they manage to get into the institute and find her in the pipe system. Other lions tell them that Kiara's parents escaped from the institute a long time ago to search for her and never came back, leaving Kiara believing that they have died. Chief Bogo retrieves Kiara from the tank, accidentally leaving Mordecai and Buster behind. He is then apprehended by one of the employees and unintentionally drops Kiara into the cage, sending her into the jungle. While wandering aimlessly, she comes across a trail of crystals; remembering that when she was young, her parents had set out a similar trail to help her find her way back home, she follows it. At the end of the trail, Kiara finds an empty brain coral with multiple crystal trails leading to it. As she turns to leave, she sees her parents in the distance. They tell her they spent years laying down the trails for her to follow in the hopes that she would eventually find them. Mordecai, Buster and Bogo end up in the truck taking various animals to the jungle. Tigress and Diego escape from their exhibit to help Kiara rescue them. Once on board the truck, Kiara persuades Bogo to return to the grasslands with her, and together, they hijack the truck and drive it over busy highways, creating havoc, before crashing it into the jungle, freeing all the animals. Kiara, along with her parents and new friends, return to the grasslands with Mordecai and Buster. In a post-credits scene, the Cage Gang, still trapped inside their cages, reach California one year after floating across a wildlife exhibit, where they are picked up by staff members from the Jungle Life Institute. Cast * Young Dory - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Adult Dory - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Marlin - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Nemo - Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Hank - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Destiny - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Bailey - Diego (Ice Age) * Jenny - Nala (The Lion King) * Charlie - Simba (The Lion King) * Fluke and Rudder - Ferdinand and Valiente (Ferdinand) * Gerald - Maquina (Ferdinand) * Crush - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Squirt - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Mr. Ray - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) * Becky - Anga (The Lion Guard) * Giant Squid - Tamatoa (Moana) * Gill - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Bloat - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Peach - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Gurgle - Junior (Storks) * Bubbles - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Deb/Flo - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) and Snowball (101 Dalmatian Street) * Jacques - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs